Another Story
by anime-babe5
Summary: It is just something I came up with a few years a go and I just now have decides to finish it I hope you enjoy it.


DISCLAIMER: I do not any right's to any of the final fantasy games I just enjoy the final fantasy series and enjoy writing about them I hope you very much enjoy.

Prologue

"Come to me young death keeper awaken from your eternal slumber." A voice called form the darkness.

A young man by the name of Kuja lay there lifeless for a moment or two. Opening his eye's slowly but surely engulfed by nothing but the darkness. He wondered to himself if he was still among those of the living. Though he thought for sure he had died back at the Lifa Tree.

"Now follow me, rise from your wake and come with me Savanna, keeper of the stars. Your sorrow will no longer be your dilemma. Rise we still have much to do." The voice in the darkness called out this time slowly emerging from the cloud of smoke that shrouded her.

Kuja now surrounded by a whitish blue neon colored light. Healing his entire wound's slowly bringing him back to life. Giving back all the strength he had to his cold dead body. He got up following the shadowy figure into the darkness. Maybe sealing his fate. Not for sure what was waiting for him ahead on-ward he went deeper into the darkness.

Chapter 1: Aftermath

"Vivi over here would you like to jump rope?" Yelled three little girls dressed exactly the same. Giggling as they waved him over.

"No thank-you I have to go meet Ruby before the play starts." Exclaimed a little black mage with large yellow eyes, waving as he trotted off.

As he walked around he looked at how great Alexandria has been restored All of the buildings so lovely and beautiful. The flower's growing and the people once again with a smile upon their face all was as it should be. He was overwhelmed with excitement due to the fact that the legendary theater ship was to come today. For the spectacular performance it always played "I WANT TO BE YOUR CANARY".

He was staring at the sky when all of the sudden someone bumped into him knocking him to the hard cobblestone ground. Where he lay for a moment or two stunned by what had just happened. He looked up and realized that the person who had knocked him to the ground and was still standing there. With his hand extended no less but it was a face a very familiar face he could tell through his squinted eyes.

"P-Puck…is that you?" asked Vivi grabbing Puck's hand and pulling himself from the ground Wiping the dust off of his trousers.

"Of course who'd you think it was Regent Cid? You do know were going to have to stop meeting like this" Puck laughed wiping dirt off Vivi's back.

"Why are you here?" questioned Vivi staring at Puck's face.

"I can't come to see an old friend, what a shame." Puck snickered throwing his arms in the air to add some dramatic effect.

Vivi just gave him a cold stare in disbelief. Knowing Puck was lying he asked the question again this time more sternly, "Why have you come back to Alexandria?"

"Okay, okay I'm here because, Bermecia is in big trouble. We're being attacked by large amounts of mist monster's damn they are relentless. Any way's, I'm here with Freya we were on are way to see Queen Garnet and ask her for help. Which reminds me I have to go catch up with Freya. I guess I'll be seeing you later." Puck yelled as he ran up the alleyway toward Alexandria.

"Goodbye." Screamed Vivi waving as Puck ran off he knew this meant nothing but bad things for Alexandria he didn't want to have to fight again but would if he was needed.

He walked down the cobblestone street until he came to a hidden mini theater where he walked down. Tripping over his pants leg on the last step picking himself up, having everyone in the room staring at him as he got up. Walking towards Ruby trying to not show how embarrassed he was by what had just happened

"Vivi there's my little buddy." She squealed picking him up and spinning him around.

"Put me down" wined Vivi as she placed him to the ground. "Now Miss Ruby what can I do for you?"

"Why ya being so formal? I wanted ya ta take the place of Zidane in this here year's production. Poor Zidane wanted ta watch the play with Garnet. What a shame. He's such a good actor, and so cute." Ruby exclaimed jumping all around.

"S-Sure but aren't I a little short to do that?" stuttered Vivi straightening his hat.

"It ain't the size that matter's it's what is in your heart my friend and your heart is full of enough life ta fill a whole theater now come on we gotta get ready " Said Ruby cupping her hand over her heart and softly dancing.

"Will do, but where's my costume at?" Vivi questioned looking up at her with his large yellow eyes. She giggled and took him by the hand dragging him to the large room behind the stage. Giving him no option of walking just tugging at him. He knew he was going to have to go through with this Ruby would never give him and option not to.


End file.
